Boredom
by MsPau
Summary: Class has extended and Lucy is bored out of her mind. Once Natsu found out, he knew the best solution. FLUFF and SMUT.


**Author's Note: This idea occurred to me during class. I was bored out of my mind then my mind started flying around. I recalled what the friend's boyfriend did when she texted him that she was bored. So, here you go.**

* * *

 **Boredom**

 _Tick-tock._

 _Tick-tock._

 _Tick-tock._

 _Tick-tock._

 _Tick-tock._

The blonde tapped the end of her pen on her opened notebook as she stared at the clock, checking the time. Mentally groaning, she slumped on her seat as she tried to listen to her professor drone about population growth and its effect all over the world. She didn't know why it was required to enroll Science, Technology and Society. She was taking up Creative Writing. She also didn't appreciate that the professor made the class extend for one hour. She should have been in her room already by that time.

She let out a sigh as she looked at her notebook. She had scribbled several terminologies at the start of the class but she didn't write anything else. Clicking her pen, she glanced at the clock again.

 **3:34.**

Only two minutes have past. 26 minutes more until the class is done.

Feeling her eyelids getting heavy, she bit her lip hard. It was an attempt to stay up but it didn't help much. She looked around. She felt relief as she saw that she wasn't the only one that wants to doze off.

The girl sitting next to her was already asleep. She had her book standing up as she slept behind it.

Lucy let out a soft giggle as the girl scrunched up her nose.

She looked at her left and noticed that the guy next to her wasn't paying attention. He had his phone out and he was typing furiously, concentration etched on his face. He was also fidgeting. She knew the guy. He was one of her classmates in some of her subjects. Furrowing her brows, she stared at him as a thought dawned in her mind.

 _'He must be writing a story. Come to think of it, I haven't started on the writing assignment Professor Gildarts gave us.'_

Deciding on just starting the assignment, she allowed her mind to wander. The homework was to write a sex scene revolving around a word that he gave the students. The word that he gave her was 'mischief'. As images flash in her mind, her eyes started to drop once again. Her mind was already blank and she was falling asleep. Her head was bobbing up and down until a vibration jerked her awake, causing her to squeak.

"Ms. Heartfilia? Is there anything wrong?" Her professor asked.

"No ma'am." She answered.

As soon as the professor started talking again, she looked up at the clock. 3:40.

 _'20 more minutes'_

She pulled her phone from her pocket and smiled as she saw a text from her boyfriend, Natsu.

 _ **From: Natsu**_

 _Luuuuuuuuushiiiiiii Where are you? :(( You're not in your room. :'(_

Smiling, she typed down her reply. Thanking Mavis for the distraction that she received.

 _ **From: Lucy**_

 _My class was extended for an hour. What are you doing there? Don't you have a class at this time?_

She stared at her phone as she waited for a reply. She had his schedule memorized. He was supposed to have Jurisprudence since he was a law student.

 _ **From: Natsu**_

 _Free time. I think Prof Mira has a date._

 _ **From: Lucy**_

 _So, what are you doing there?_

 _ **From: Natsu**_

 _I was hoping for some alone time with you ;) Come hoooooomeeeee. xx_

She glanced up the clock and frowned. It was only 3:45. She tapped her foot as she contemplated on leaving already. She did was some alone time with her boyfriend. From: Lucy I can't. Wait for 15 more minutes. Though I feel like I'm going to fall asleep already.

 _ **From: Natsu**_

 _I can wake you up in more ways that one ;)_

Blushing from what he said, she thought of the perfect reply. She felt hot over the innuendo. She knew he has ways on waking her up but she didn't want to leave early. It would be rude but she was tempted. It was rare for them to have an alone time with each other. Their friends usually ends up interrupting them. Even Happy, Natsu's cat, seems like he was teasing them by interrupting them each time they're at Natsu's place.

 _ **From: Lucy**_

 _I'd love that. I need some waking up. ;) But unless you can get me out of here, you will have to wait._

She placed her phone on top of her desk as she stared at the clock. tapping her nails on the desk. She felt as though time was moving slowly.

She knew that if Natsu sent another text, she'd bend and leave but it seemed like it won't happen. Her phone didn't vibrate. She picked it up but there were no messages.

Frowning, she put back down and stared at her professor. She had short, white hair. She also had a gorgeous body. Her legs were long and waist was thin. She could have passed off as a model.

Lucy felt jealous as she recalled Natsu calling her fat. She checked her phone again, letting out a sigh as she saw that there wasn't any text from Natsu.

"ROSE!"

Her ears perked up as she heard Natsu's voice. Her professor stopped talking and stared at the door whete Natsu stood, taking deep breaths.

Lucy stared at him as he looked around. Their eyes met and she could swear that she saw him smirk slightly before shouting again.

"Rose! There you are!" He exclaimed as he started walking towards Lucy.

"I thought you left me. I thought you jumped."

Confusion coursed through her ahd he could see it in her eyes while mischief was dancing in his. He pulled her into a hug.

"You jump, I jump. Remember?" He stated, loud enough for the whole room to hear

Realization dawned on her as she recalled that they had watched Titanic the night before. Though she still couldn't understand why he was acting like Jack. He grabbed her wrist and her bag as he started dragging her towards the front.

"We're going to elope, right? I'll teach you how to ride a horse. We'll explore the world."

He continued as he dragged her behind her. As soon as they were in front, he faced her professor and grinned.

"I'll be taking my rose now." He spoke before he pulled her out of the class.

"Ms. Heartfilia!"

The professor called as she walked towards the door. Before she could reach the door, Natsu ran as he pulled Lucy away from the classroom. They only stopped when they were sure that they were far away. He started laughing while Lucy gave him a punch at his shoulder.

"Why did you do that?!" She shrieked, red forming on her cheeks as the thought of what happened sunk in her mind.

"You said you were bored and getting sleepy." He shrugged, still laughing.

"But you didn't have to do that?" She pouted.

"Well," he spoke, dragging out the 'e' as he pulled her closer to him.

His hand snaked around her waist as he placed his hand at the small of her back, pulling her towards him. She was flushed against him. His other hand tucked a stray hair behind her ear. He leaned down until his lips were at her ear.

"I got you out of the class." He whispered as he brushed her lips against her ear. She gripped at her shirt tightly as her face flushed.

"Now, we can have our alone time."

* * *

 **Author's note: *deep breath* I finished it! Finally! Yay! Tell me what you think**

 **I'll post the next juicy chapter next time. I'm sorry I cut it short. I wanted this chapter to be fluff then the next chapter will be the smut. Not sure when I'll be updating it though. My laptop broke down and the chapter is there. I'm just using the computer at school.**


End file.
